Mya
by Ayrin99
Summary: Secuestrada por CADMUS cuando llegó a la Tierra, ¿será capaz de confiar en los demás de nuevo? ¿O se esconderá detrás de unas de las personas que mejor conoce? Deberá olvidar todo lo que en algún momento conoció y adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero ¿podrá conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Abrí los ojos de nuevo sintiéndome aún más débil que en un principio, temiendo el momento en el que volviesen a aparecer, atemorizada por su siguiente prueba o, mejor dicho, experimento. Habían quitado las luces, como si quisiesen comprobar cuánto tiempo tardaban mis células en recuperarse, estando únicamente expuesta a la leve luz solar que entraba por un ventanuco.

Suspiré tratando de moverme, intentando no sollozar al sentir el dolor. A penas comprendía qué era aquello que me hacía tan poderosa para ellos, ni cuáles eran mis limitaciones, aunque había una palabra que había estado escuchando recientemente, "plomo". Todo, absolutamente todo giraba en torno a ese elemento, utilizado para torturarme de cualquier manera posible hasta que estaba lo suficientemente débil como para que pudiese dejarme ir.

Miré hacia la puerta de la celda al escuchar pasos acercándose, queriendo desaparecer, cerrando los ojos sin querer saber a qué iba a tener que enfrentarme esta vez, conteniendo mis lágrimas. Sin embargo, la voz que escuché no la reconocí, era distinta a las que estaba acostumbrada.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí- susurró consiguiendo que abriese los ojos para enfrentarme a ella, incorporándome, pegando mi espalda a la pared con miedo a que fuese una trampa, pues no era la primera vez- Tápate los ojos- pidió, pero no lo hice, desafiándola, a penas pudiendo distinguir como era, pues la luz no suficiente.

Observé como rayos salían de sus ojos rompiendo el cerrojo de la puerta, hecho que hizo que la mirase completamente sorprendida, ¿quién era? ¿De dónde era?

Hizo un intento de acercarse, pero me encogí sobre mi misma, a penas atreviéndome a mirarla, reconociendo el símbolo en su pecho. Era kryptoniana, no tenía duda de ello, pero, aunque quería creer que tenía buenas intenciones, no podía, no podía evitar sentir que todo era una especie de trampa.

-Estás a salvo, no voy a herirte- aseguró en un susurro acercándose aún más a mí- Nadie va a hacerte daño, cielo, tienes que creerme- continuó hablando.

La miré de nuevo, sintiendo como todo empezaba a dar vueltas, empezando a sentir que mis fuerzas flaqueaban, terminando por colapsar antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

La joven cayó inconsciente sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada, asustándola, pues no comprendía qué hacía esa niña allí, qué querían de ella, pero sobre todo, cómo habían sido capaces de hacerla pasar por todo aquello.

Sinceramente comprendía que estuviese asustada, lo entendía perfectamente, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que conocía era ese celda y, bueno, el laboratorio en el que la habrían hecho pasar por todos los experimentos.

Se acercó a ella para observarla, en un intento de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su cabello castaño resaltaba sobre su pálida piel, aún con las marcas de cortes sobre ella.

\- ¿Kara?- la voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué...?- dejó la pregunta a la mitad, confundida.

\- No- susurró levantando el brazo para evitar que se acercara más.

Fue ella quién se aproximó aún más, cogiéndola, acercándose a su hermana tras esto, quien comprobó que el pulso de la joven era bueno como para poder ser trasladada al DEO.

* * *

\- Estaba aterrorizada- comentó mientras veía como su hermana amenazaba con sacarla sangre- No, no podemos hacerla daño, necesitamos que confíe en nosotros- comentó reteniéndola.

\- No la hará daño, además nos permitirá saber qué especie es- respondió Alex de vuelta- Es la única vez que podremos hacerlo, es humana ahora mismo- continuó intentándola convencer.

\- Solo eso- advirtió.

\- Solo eso- corroboró ella.

Acarició la cara de la joven, comprendiendo que iba a asustarse cuando se diese cuenta de que estaba en otro sitio distinto.

Sinceramente, la costaba imaginarse el llegar a un planeta desconocido y encontrarte con ellos, sin ni siquiera comprender la situación, pues la suerte que ella había tenido, no era la de los demás y con esto, quedaba comprobado.

\- Va a alterarse- advirtió recordando como se había pegado contra la pared con miedo- Es solo una niña..., Alex..., es..., ¿Cómo han sido capaces de hacerla esto?- cuestionó verdaderamente afectada por la situación.

\- Lo sé, pero lo importante es que ya está a salvo- la respondió.

Asintió, eso era cierto, además gran parte de CADMUS había caído, por lo que, ahora mismo, dudaba que fuesen a buscar a todos aquellos que tenían prisioneros.

\- Hey, he escuchado que habéis encontrado una chica en CADMUS- habló Mon-el desde la puerta.- Oh, Rao- se llevó las manos a la boca mientras se acercaba- Mya..., dios, no es cierto- susurró situando su mano sobre la cara de la niña- Hey..., no...no sé si me escuchas..., pero es tu hermano aquí, Mya, no estás sola..., te adoro, peque- besó su frente sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Le observó, estaba llorando, sin embargo, había algo que la impedía moverse en estos momentos, ¿había dicho hermano?

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Es tu hermana?- le preguntó.

\- Kara...- el miedo era presente en sus ojos.

\- No, no voy a enfadarme, entiendo que no me lo contaras- dijo acercándose a él- Esto es bueno, tendrá alguien en quien confiar- le sonrió.- ¿Sabías que iban a salvarla?

-No, nunca lo hubiese pensado, si lo está es porque mi madre quiere algo- explicó apartando el pelo de la cara de la joven.

Le observó, parecía estarle costando trabajo el creérselo, el tenerla ahí con él. Solo hacía falta ver como la miraba para saber que esa niña lo era todo para él, que significaba mucho más de lo que él explicaría y que tenerla ahí..., le habían traído demasiados recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se despierte?- preguntó asustado.

\- Comprobar que todo está bien, lo que suceda después lo decides tú- respondió Alex.

\- ¿Vas a querer su custodia?- le preguntó.

\- Sí..., es mi hermana..., tiene que estar conmigo- contestó antes de mirarla- Me da miedo no saber cómo hacer esto- admitió agachando la cabeza.

\- Hey, yo estoy aquí, pienso apoyarte- trató de animarle- No será fácil, pero podremos con ello- le abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Comprenderá todo?- cuestionó.

\- No lo sé- respondió sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros.

La conversación entre ambos se detuvo a consecuencia de la voz de J'onn, comunicando que la actividad cerebral estaba empezando a aparecer, se estaba despertando.

Vio como la mano de la joven se soltaba de la de Mon-el con brusquedad antes de abrir los ojos.

* * *

Abrí los ojos alarmada por la nueva cantidad de luz, sin identificar la localización, encontrando similitud con un laboratorio, hecho que hizo que comenzase a hiperventilar a la vez que las lágrimas se hacían presentes, debatiéndome al sentir un agarre.

\- Mya..., hey, shh, cálmate- reconocía esa voz.

\- Mon-el- giré la cabeza en su busca.

\- Sí, cielo- secó mis lágrimas.- Estás a salvo, peque- sonrió.

Me incorporé para abrazarme a él, para buscar su protección, sintiendo como me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

\- No van a volver a herirte- aseguró en a penas un susurro- No pienso permitírselo- aumentó la fuerza.

Sollocé más fuerte sobre su hombro, separándome para continuar observando todo lo que me rodeaba, reconociéndola a ella, pero pegándome mucho más a él al identificar a otras dos personas.

\- Shh, no van a hacerte daño, son amigos míos- aseguró tratando de tranquilizarme.-¿Recuerdas a Kara?- me preguntó señalándola.

La miré, ese era su nombre entonces, observando con curiosidad el símbolo antes de asentir levemente y mirar hacia aquellos que no conocía.

\- Ella es Alex, es la hermana adoptiva de Kara- la presentó- Y el es J'onn, es de Marte, pero a su vez es quien dirige esta organización, el DEO- explicó sonriendo levemente- Ya que estamos presentando, chicos, ella es Mya, tiene 16 años y es mi hermana- comunicó.

\- Cielo, luego tenemos que hacerte un par de pruebas, pero te vamos a dejas descansar, ¿vale?- habló quien había sido presentada como Alex.

\- Prueba...- negué con la cabeza mostrando desconfianza ante sus palabras- ¿Plomo?- pregunté en un susurro asustada.

\- No, no..., no vamos a herirte, ninguno, tienes que confiar en nosotros- debatió haciendo que asintiera levemente- Recupérate, Mya- sonrió.

Con esto, tanto ella como J'onn se marcharon de la sala, dejándonos a los tres solos a la vez que ella se despedía para marcharse también.

\- No...- negué al ver que se acercaba a la puerta.

\- ¿No quieres que me vaya?- cuestionó haciendo que negase con la cabeza ante la confusión de mi hermano.

La miré de nuevo, cerciorándome de que no me confundía de símbolo, de que verdaderamente era el de su familia, pensando en cómo iba a decirlo sin herirla.

\- Kara Zor-el- trató de ser una pregunta pero terminó en afirmación.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó antes de mirar hacia Mon-el en busca de una explicación.

\- Conocí a tu padres- respondí observando la sorpresa en su rostro.

 _" Observé con fascinación la nave que acababa de llegar a las afueras de nuestro palacio, esperando con ansia conocer a quienes se encontraban en el interior, aún sabiendo que estaba completamente prohibido para mí, que no debía encontrarme allí._

 _\- Hola- saludé al encontrarles en frente de mí._

 _\- Debes de ser la Princesa Mya- la mujer se agachó a mi altura con una sonrisa- Yo soy Alura y él es Zor-el- se presentó._

 _\- Encantada- sonreí.- Os llevaré a la sala del trono- comenté._

 _Permanecí en silencio durante un par de segundos, pensando una pregunta, más bien replanteándome si hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Cómo es Krypton?- pregunté, pero parecían pensarse una respuesta.- No debería preguntar..._

 _\- No, no..., está bien tener curiosidad- respondió él- Es algo que no todos tienen y que es bueno, te ayuda a aprender- comentó a lo que asentí con una leve sonrisa._

 _\- Madre jamás lo aceptaría- murmuré escuchando su voz._

 _\- Mya, ¿qué fue lo que te dije?- me preguntó acercándose- Vete a tu cuarto- ordenó._

 _\- Sí, madre- respondí._

 _\- Ha sido un placer conocerte- habló Alura._

 _\- El placer es mío- sonreí fijándome por primera vez en el símbolo que llevaba en la camiseta._

 _\- ¿Qué significa?- cuestioné sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad._

 _\- Es el símbolo de nuestra familia- respondió fascinándome._

 _\- ¿Tenéis símbolos?- pregunté asombrada, observando como asentía con una sonrisa._

 _\- Mya, a tu cuarto, ya- insistió mi madre una vez más, por lo que asentí antes de marcharme definitivamente"_

\- Fueron..., agradables- comenté con una leve sonrisa- Ellos me ayudaron a comprender que las apariencias engañas, que no siempre debemos fiarnos de todo lo que nos dicen y nos hacen creer de los demás- miré a mi hermano, quien me observaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías?- cuestionó Kara como si la costase creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Diez- respondí.

\- Me sorprende que pensases así con esa edad- sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Siempre ha querido conocer mundo, ¿No, Mya?- Mon-el acarició mi pelo.

Asentí, pues era cierto, desde pequeña había adoptado una actitud de querer aprender de todas las culturas posibles, menos de la mía propia, no me gustaba, según crecía me mostraba en desacuerdo con más cosas.

Les miré a ambos durante un par de segundos antes de sentir un dolor punzante sobre mi costado, quejándome en un intento de encogerme sobre mí misma.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa?- mi hermano me agarró asustado.

\- Voy a por Alex- comunicó Kara marchándose.

\- Aguanta, Mya- pidió abrazándome.

Me retorcí sobre mí misma de nuevo, empezando a llorar ante el pánico de mi hermano, quien lo único que hacía era agarrarme sin saber que debía hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Alex.

\- Duele- sollocé.

-¿Dónde, cielo?- preguntó consiguiendo que la señalara mi costado derecho.

Volví a tumbarme bocarriba para permitir que levantase mi camiseta, mostrando una zona completamente amoratada, hecho que me hizo comprender lo que sucedía.

\- Plomo- murmuré.

\- Mon-el, fuera, ahora- señaló hacia la puerta- Aguanta, Mya- pidió.

\- Es una bala- afirmó Kara.- Mon-el, vete- trató de moverle de donde estaba situado.

Me miró durante un par de segundos esperando a que le dijera algo, por lo que únicamente le indiqué que se marchara, era lo mejor para él.

Cerré los ojos sin estar preparada, queriendo gritar en el momento que sentí el bisturí cortar mi piel.

\- Casi hemos terminado- susurró como si quisiese animarme- Kara, distraela, puedo asegurar que esto va a doler- comentó- Mya, cielo, puedes ponerte sobre tu costado izquierdo- pidió, por lo que la hice caso a la vez que Kara se situaba delante mía, agarrando mi mano.

\- Aprieta todo lo fuerte que necesites, ¿vale?- me miró haciendo que asintiera.

Efectivamente apreté su mano con fuerza en el momento que él dolor se incrementó, para después sentir una pequeña molestia, lo que hizo que suspirara relajada.

\- Hay que limpiar tu sangre- explicó Alex- Razón por que no quiero a Mon-el aquí, prevención- advirtió- Kara..., no le dejes entrar- su voz fue seria.- Puede llevar un par de horas, volveré luego a ver cómo estás, ¿vale, peque?- acarició mi pelo.

Asentí a pesar de encontrarme de espaldas a ella, escuchando como salía de la sala mientras Kara me sonreía levemente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si duermes un poco?- cuestionó.

\- No quiero despertarme- respondí en a penas un susurro.

\- No vas a hacerlo, porque no es un sueño- acarició mi cara- No van a volver a hacerte daño, ninguno permitiremos que lo hagan, te lo aseguro- afirmó.

\- Me alegra saber que mi hermano te encontró- sonreí reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- ¿Cómo? Mya, ¿cómo sabes...?- fue a preguntar.

\- No lo sé- respondí- Es solo..., la forma de la que os miráis mutuamente, estáis enamorados el uno de otro y eso no puedes negármelo- la acusé observando como trataba de evitar reírse.

\- Bienvenida a la familia- se rió- Y ahora en serio, descansa- susurró besando mi frente.

\- Gracias..., por todo- susurré de vuelta a la vez que cerraba los ojos, permitiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormirme sin temor a lo que sucedería después.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

Observó a su hermana con detenimiento, sonriendo levemente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Kara, quien de vez en cuando se reía ante las respuestas que la joven la estaba dando, para después besar su frente y, pasados unos segundos, dirigirse hacia él.

\- Como supongo que te habrá dicho Alex, no puedes entrar- le advirtió.- Está dormida- comunicó- Es adorable y muy curiosa, se da cuenta de muchas cosas- comentó haciendo que la mirase confundido- Sabe que estamos juntos- le explicó.

\- Siempre ha sido muy observadora- sonrió-Pero no sabía que era capaz de llegar a tanto- dijo mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada por la cristalera.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará aquí?- cuestionó girándose hacia ella- ¿Hace cuánto que la tiene? ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Qué querían de ella?- continuó haciendo preguntas sabiendo que no había respuesta para ninguna de ellas, pero, en cierto modo, el poder compartirlas con alguien le tranquilizaba.

\- Hablará de eso cuando se sienta preparada, no va a servir de nada el presionarla, Mon-el- le miró.

\- Lo sé, pero..., ¿CADMUS? Es solo una niña y..., puede que la hayan roto- comentó agachando la cabeza- No está bien, sé que no lo está, pero no puedo ayudarla, no puedo hacer nada- se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Mon-el, escúchame, tienes que darla su espacio, dejarla que te lo cuente cuando quiera hacerlo- empezó a hablar Kara- Pero, mientras tanto, mantente a su lado, apóyala- le susurró.

Asintió levemente mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo, queriendo hacer caso a sus palabras.

* * *

Me moví al sentir que tocaban la herida del costado, abriendo los ojos para toparme con Alex, quien me sonrió.

\- Voy a cerrarte la herida para asegurarnos de que cicatriza correctamente- comunicó haciendo que asintiera.- Vamos a ello, ¿vale?- avisó.

\- ¿Quieres apretar mi mano?- me preguntó Kara apareciendo en mi campo de visión.

Asentí agarrándosela, pensando que iba a doler menos, pero sinceramente, no lo hacía.

Kara acarició mi pelo intentando relajarme a la vez que yo continuaba apretando su mano, intentando evitar las lágrimas.

\- Ya está, buena chica- sonrió Alex- Ya está, Mya- secó mis lágrimas.

Las miré a ambas durante un par de segundos, pensándome las preguntas que quería hacer, cerrando los ojos antes de hablar.

\- Kara, ¿Vas a poder contarme acerca de Krypton?- la pregunté verdaderamente emocionada.

\- Sí, todo lo que quieras saber- respondió.

\- Y Alex, ¿vas a poder contarme acerca de la Tierra?- me giré hacia ella recibiendo una afirmación por su parte.- ¿Dónde está J'onn? Quiero aprender acerca de Marte también- comenté.

\- Demasiadas cosas, ¿no crees?- me preguntó Mon-el- ¿Qué hay de pasar tiempo conmigo?- se acercó para acariciarme la cara- Yo también quiero estar contigo- sonrió levemente.

\- Bueno, pero es que a tí ya te conozco- sonreí con burla.- Es broma- me reí- Pero no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad de poder aprender de otras culturas, tengo que aprovechar que su Majestad no se encuentra por aquí- expliqué observando como él sonreía ante mi último comentario.

\- No has cambiado nada, peque- besó mi frente- Te adoro.

* * *

Había sido la noche anterior cuando salimos del DEO, cuando por fin me dejaron moverme de las salas en las que me había encontrado durante los últimos días realizando pruebas específicas para determinar que mis poderes estaban intactos.

No me sorprendió enterarme de que mi hermano estaba viviendo en el apartamento de Kara, pero si el hecho de que se hubiesen molestado en preparar la habitación de invitados para mí, decorándola. Solo había algo que me inquietaba, si terminaban, ¿dónde se suponía que íbamos a vivir?

Me levanté de la cama para dirigirme hacia la puerta y avanzar hacia el salón, lugar en el que únicamente se encontraba Alex sentada en el sillón.

\- ¿Dónde están?- pregunté.

\- Tu hermano está trabajando para poder pasar la tarde contigo y Kara está en una entrevista en CatCo- me respondió- Hey, así podré enseñarte acerca de este planeta, pero primero hay que desayunar, ¿vale?- comentó a la vez que yo me distraía mirando por la ventana, observando con curiosidad el pequeño ser que estaba situado en frente de ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- cuestioné señalándolo.

\- Es un pájaro- respondió haciendo que la mirase extrañada- En Daxam no existían, ¿verdad?- me miró recibiendo una negación por mi parte.

\- ¿Pueden volar?- exclamé cuando le vi marcharse- Vaya..., ¿hay más animales así?- pregunté.

\- ¿Qué vuelen?- asentí ante su pregunta- La mayoría de los insectos lo hacen- respondió- Va a ver que llevarte al zoo- comentó.

Asentí a pesar de no saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero me parecía buena idea si implicaba poder conocer más acerca de todos los seres vivos que vivían en este planeta.

La verdad es que la comida continuaba siendo extraña para mí, aunque sin duda alguna era mejor que la de Daxam, tenía más variedad de sabores.

Miré hacia Alex en el momento que su móvil vibró, observando como lo miraba antes de sonreír y mirarme.

\- Es Kara, dice que si nos pasamos a buscarla a CatCo y vamos a comer helado- dijo.

\- Has dicho que sí, ¿no?- arqueé una ceja, observando como ella asentía con una sonrisa.

Apenas tardé un par de segundos en prepararme para que pudiésemos marcharnos, siendo está la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de poder observar de cerca la ciudad, deteniéndome en cada sitio, sintiéndome libre después de mucho tiempo, más bien era la primera vez que me sentía así.

El helado era una de las mejores comidas que había probado, no tenía duda de ello, unos sabores más que otros, principalmente el chocolate, por lo que sí, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Era agradable estar aquí, con ambas, teniendo respuestas a todas las preguntas que me asaltaban, sin dejar a un lado mi curiosidad, pues verdaderamente, quería aprender.

* * *

\- Mya, hora de irse a dormir- habló mi hermano haciendo que negase con la cabeza- Lo digo muy seriamente- me miró.

\- No estoy cansada- me quejé volviendo a centrar mi atención en la televisión, no sabría decir que tenía este aparato, pero conseguía embobarme lo suficiente como para que dejase de prestar atención a mis alrededores.

Este hecho permitió que Mon-el pudiese cogerme en brazos, aunque me debatí, pues no quería irme a dormir, de verdad que no lo hacía.

\- ¿Y si hago esto?- cuestionó mientras me situaba bocabajo, consiguiendo que estallase en carcajadas- ¿Y cosquillas?¿Kara, me ayudas?- la preguntó a lo que asintió levantándose para acercarse, por lo que me abracé a mi hermano para evitar que me tocase, pero no lo conseguí.

Después de que volviese a dejarme en el sillón, entre ambos consiguieron reducirme con cosquillas, a pesar de mis suplicas por que pararan, sin poder dejar de reírme.

\- ¿A que ya estás cansada?- preguntó mi hermano cuando decidió que era momento de parar, consiguiendo que asintiera levemente- A dormir- susurró cogiéndome de nuevo, pero está vez para acostarme.

Me tumbó en la cama antes de arroparme tal y como hacía en Daxam, pasando a acariciar mi pelo.

\- Te quiero, descansa, peque- besó mi frente.

\- Yo también te quiero- susurré de vuelta mientras me acurrucaba para dormirme finalmente.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Cielo, hey, es hora de levantarse- escuché la voz de mi hermano- Es tu primer día de clase, vas a llegar tarde, vamos- habló consiguiendo que abriese los ojos para mirarle.

Me incorporé emocionada, pues había estado esperando y ansiando este día desde hacía una semana, contando los días que me quedaban para que llegase el día.

\- Prepárate, ¿vale?- dijo antes de marcharse.

Me preparé rápidamente, corriendo por salir a desayunar, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a al instituto.

\- Hey, mírate- susurró Kara- Vas a bordar tu primer día- sonrió consiguiendo que mi hermano la mirase alterado- Bueno, nada de acercarse mucho a los chicos..., o sí- se rió.

\- No, Mya, no la hagas caso- negó él alterado.

Me reí al verle la cara, mirando hacia Kara, quien se estaba aguantando la risa.

El tiempo pareció ir deprisa, por lo que en poco tiempo tuve que coger la mochila y ser acompañada por mi hermano al instituto.

\- Avísame si sucede algo, ten un buen día- se despidió de mí antes de que me introdujese al interior.

Le miré una última vez a través de la puerta, la verdad, es que creo que mi hermano se esperaba que me negase a separarme de él, que no hubiese querido entrar, pero si éramos sinceros, ambos sabíamos que eso no iba a suceder, pues deseaba conocer.

Sin duda alguna lo único difícil de todo esto era tener que aguantar la mirada de todos los demás clavadas en mí, lo que conseguía ponerme nerviosa.

\- Mya, ¿verdad?- me sonrió una chica- Soy Claire- se presentó- Ellas son Sarah y Liv- presentó a las otras dos chicas.

\- Encantada- sonreí tímidamente.

\- ¿Has pensado en apuntarte a algún club?- me preguntó.

\- No...- respondí sin decisión.

\- Nos vendría bien alguien que se uniese a las animadoras- comentó la chica que había sido presentada como Liv- Piénsatelo, estarás entre los grupos más populares de la escuela- intentó convencerme.

\- No creo que sea lo mío, pero gracias por la oferta- contesté siendo consciente de a qué se referían y de que si pretendía mantener mi identidad en secreto, ese era el último club al que debía unirme.

\- Oh, vamos, solo tienes que soltarte el pelo y quitarte esas gafas, en serio, eres perfecta para unirte- continuaron con su intento de convencerme.

\- Lo siento, pero sigo sin creer que pudiese hacerlo- las miré a las tres antes de coger la mochila y marcharme.

Negué con la cabeza mientras andaba, sin comprender el interés que tenían en que me uniese a su club, no lo entendía.

Miré a mis alrededores observándolo todo con precisión, viéndome obligada a parar de nuevo al ver que situaban delante.

\- Por lo menos piénsatelo- continuaron.

\- Lo haré- respondí con tal de que me dejasen continuar antes de mirar hacia el cartel que acababan de colocar en el hall- ¿Para que club es?- pregunté tras observar que ponía audiciones.

\- No..., solo los frikis se unen a ese club- comentaron- Es para el coro- respondieron a mi pregunta.

En ese momento sonreí, recordando lo que había sucedido un par de días atrás.

" _\- ¿Qué estáis viendo?- preguntó Kara entrando en el apartamento._

 _\- Glee- respondí sin apartar la mirada._

 _\- No soy capaz de quitarla la serie- comentó Mon-el haciendo que le mandara callar._

 _La serie me tenía completamente enganchada, pues me fascinaban las canciones, por no hablar de las actuaciones._

 _\- Si eso está en el instituto, quiero hacerlo- afirmé._

 _\- Eso está en el instituto- dijo Kara- De verdad que existe- afirmó después de que la mirase sin creérmelo.- Si eras tú a quien escuché cantar el otro día, deberías hacerlo, tienes buena voz- comentó sentándose a mi lado._

 _\- ¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?- la pregunté con cierta emoción contenida._

 _\- Sí, si que lo creo, van a cogerte de fijo- sonrió animándome a la vez que mi hermano negaba con la cabeza- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Mon-el?- le preguntó._

 _\- Que todo eso significa que no va a pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros, conmigo- comentó como si intentase convencerme de que no lo hiciera.- Pero si es lo que quieres, adelante, hazlo- sonrió._

 _Le sonreí de vuelta, si de verdad existía y se me daba la oportunidad, iba a hacerlo, no tenía duda de ello."_

No me hizo falta un mayor convencimiento, pues sin pensármelo durante más tiempo, me acerque para poner mi nombre, "Mya Matthews". Me giré con una sonrisa antes de continuar con mi camino, sintiendo las miradas de ellas tres clavadas en mí, pero no me detuve.

Cuando llegué a la salida, busqué a Kara con la mirada, pues se suponía que iba a venir ella a buscarme, localizándola antes de avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal el día?- cuestionó cuando llegué a su altura.

\- Bien, hay muchas asignaturas diferentes y todas son para aprender acerca de...- dejé la frase a la mitad, pues estábamos rodeadas de gente.

\- Se te ve emocionada- se rió.

\- Mucho, además..., me voy a presentar a las audiciones- exclamé.

\- Genial- me abrazó- ¿Qué te pare te parece si hacemos algo para celebrarlo?- me preguntó.

\- ¿Helado?- la miré.

\- Helado- corroboró con una sonrisa.

Continué contándola todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habíamos hecho, sin saltarme nada.

\- Chicas- fue la voz de mi hermano la que interrumpió mi narración.

Besó mi frente antes de besar a Kara y sentarse en la silla, observándonos a ambas, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó apartando el helado de mí para que le respondiera.

\- Bien- respondí cogiendo de nuevo la tarrina- Me he apuntado a las audiciones del coro- comenté con una sonrisa.

\- Hey, eso es genial, peque- sonrió de vuelta.

\- Tengo que irme, trabajo para Supergirl- suspiró Kara levantándose- No toquéis mi helado, ninguno de los dos- nos advirtió antes de marcharse.

\- ¿No deberías ir a ayudarla?- arqueé una ceja.

\- No puedo dejarte sola con CADMUS acechando- respondió- Además, créeme cuando te digo que Kara no necesita mi ayuda- comentó.

\- Pero yo también puedo defenderme sola- me quejé.

\- Mya, hay muchos más peligros de los que imaginas- afirmó a la vez que yo asentía levemente sin querer continuar con la conversación.

* * *

Hacia una semana desde que había hecho la audición, por lo que cuando observé que ponían la lista con los admitidos, me acerqué en busca de mi nombre, nerviosa en cierto modo, pues si era admitida, debía quedarme después de clase.

Sonreí al encontrarme, pasando del nerviosismo a la emoción, enviado un mensaje a mi hermano y a Kara para avisarles de que iba a salir más tarde, de manera que no pudiesen alarmarse ninguno de los dos.

Avancé hacia la sala en la que se reunían lo más relajada posible, entrando en el interior de ella, sintiendo las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en el interior.

\- Bien, chicos, quiero que le deis la bienvenida a Mya- pidió el profesor.

Sonreí tímidamente mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas, queriendo prestar atención hasta el más mínimo detalle, sintiendo la mirada de aquel que tenía sentado a mi derecha clavada en mí.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el primer ensayo?- preguntó Kara mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el parque donde había quedado con Alex.

\- Bien, supongo- suspiré no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, pero es que únicamente podía pensar en la mirada de aquel chico, estaba segura de haberle visto antes.

\- ¿Solo eso?- cuestionó preocupada, me encogí de hombros sin querer dar respuesta- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a responder, pues la voz de Alex se hizo presente, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

\- Hey, va a venir Maggie, espero que no os importe- comentó a lo que negué con la cabeza, en cierto modo, tenía ganas de conocerla, sobre todo de haber escuchado cosas de ella.- ¿Qué la pasa?- escuché que le preguntó a Kara.

\- No lo sé- la respondió.

Me senté en un banco sin ganas de continuar andando observando todo, fijando mi atención en los pájaros, viéndolos volar con fascinación a la vez que ellas se sentaban a mi lado, mirándome.

\- Hey, Danvers, pequeña Danvers y tú debes ser Mya, ¿no?- me sonrió la mujer que acababa de aparecer- Soy Maggie- se presentó.

\- Encantada- respondí con una leve sonrisa, volviendo a distraerme, pasando de su conversación.

\- Mya, cielo, ¿qué te pasa?- cuestionó Kara de nuevo mucho más preocupada que antes.

\- Nada, estoy bien- respondí vagando por mis recuerdos, tratando de buscar de qué podría conocerle.

\- ¿Segura?- esta vez fue Alex.

\- Es por un chico, ¿verdad?- habló Maggie consiguiendo que la mirase completamente sorprendida al respecto, ¿cómo sabía eso?

\- ¿Va en serio?- Kara me miró- Oh, Mya, ¿es por algo que te ha dicho?- cuestionó.

\- No, no, es solo..., le he visto antes y no en él instituto, sé que él también me conoce, sabe quién soy, no dejaba de mirarme- expliqué lo mejor que pude- ¿Estaba conmigo en CADMUS?- cuestioné empezando a alterarme- ¿Hay alguien que le haya enviado porque sepa quien soy? ¿No será idea de Mon-el para tenerme vigilada?- la miré a ella.

\- No, tu hermano puede volverse paranoico, pero no llega a tanto- se rió negándome la idea.

Asentí poco convencida al respecto, ¿de dónde le conocía? Suspiré, necesitaba respuestas.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

El grito de pánico les había sacado a ambos de su sueño, la menor estaba gritando que no la tocaran, por lo que corrieron hasta su habitación con preocupación, observando la agitación en la que se encontraba.

La agarró ambos brazos para evitar que continuara moviéndose, para evitar que se pudiese hacer daño, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió es que se debatiera mucho más angustiada.

\- Mya, peque, shh, es solo una pesadilla- susurró acariciando su pelo, sin despertarla- Cálmate, cielo, estás a salvo, shh, no están aquí- continuó hablando.

Su hermana abrió los ojos con pánico, incorporándose para abrazarse a él, sollozando contra su hombro. La abrazó con fuerza en un intento de calmarla, de que dejase de llorar, de sentirse de aquella manera.

\- Mya, ¿qué te parece si duermes con nosotros?- fue Kara quien la preguntó, quien observaba la escena con preocupación.

La joven asintió con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, por lo que la cogió en brazos sin querer dejar de abrazarla, pues en este tiempo había conseguido que sus sollozos fuesen a menos, que se hubiese calmado.

La dejó sobre la cama, haciendo que le agarrase de la camiseta para evitar que se distanciara de ella, así que volvió a abrazarla a la vez que buscaba a Kara con la mirada, permitiendo que ella la abrazara, mientras él se levantaba en busca de un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Mon-el? Quiero a mi hermano- sollozó ella tratando de debatirse de los brazos de Kara.

\- Shh, lo sé- la susurró de vuelta mientras intentaba calmarla.- Mira, ya está aquí- le señaló.

\- Mya, cielo, toma agua- la entregó el vaso, pero se lo negó buscando únicamente la manera de abrazarse de nuevo a él.

La abrazó antes de volvérselo a ofrecer, esta vez consiguiendo que lo aceptara, pero que a pesar de sus comentarios por que se volviera a dormir, no terminaba de cerrar los ojos, parecía no fiarse de lo que iba a suceder.

Se levantó de nuevo con ella en brazos, para ahora sentarse en el sillón y encender la televisión con la intención de distraerla lo suficiente como para que se durmiera. Este hecho se produjo tan solo un par de minutos más tarde, sintiendo como la respiración de su hermana se acompasaba.

\- Está dormida- comunicó a la vez que Kara se acercaba para arroparles con una manta.- Era de CADMUS, estoy seguro- comentó- Kara, la han roto, no sé si quiero saber lo que la hicieron, pero creo que va a empezar a hablar- aseguró.

\- Mon-el, vamos a dormir, va a tener más pesadillas, eso no vas a poder evitarlo, pero necesitas descansar tu también- le miró con preocupación.

Asintió levemente, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sin saber si estaba preparado para escucharla.

* * *

No pude evitar sonreír tontamente en el momento que leí su mensaje preguntándome si podía ir a su casa a ensayar la canción que teníamos juntos, idea que le negué, pues sabía que mi hermano no iba a acceder fácilmente, pero le ofrecí otra, quedar mañana, aquí. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responderme salí de la habitación para preguntárselo a Mon-el.

\- Hey, ¿Puede venir mañana Nolan?- pregunté distraída con el móvil.

\- Mya...- comenzó a hablar, consiguiendo que fuese a replicar.

\- Pequeña- levanté la cabeza al reconocer su voz.

\- Madre- susurré intentando retroceder- Creo que debo irme- comuniqué dándome la vuelta.

\- No, pequeña, debemos hablar- agarró mi brazo para retenerme, sin embargo, me solté para acercarme a mi hermano.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás viva?- cuestioné.

\- Debería de hacerte yo esa pregunta, ¿no crees?- me miró.

\- ¿Y padre?- pregunté sin querer responder, si ella no lo hacía, yo tampoco.

\- Falleció- respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Le mataste?- me alteré, observando como ella se encogió de hombros- Me largo, no quiero continuar con esta conversación- traté de andar, pero se interpuso, agarrándome de nuevo.- Suéltame- luché en su contra, pero no lo conseguí.

\- Madre, suéltala- me defendió Mon-el.

\- Está bien- suspiró soltándome definitivamente.

Sin ni siquiera decir nada más, avancé hacia la habitación, tirándome en la cama con nerviosismo, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo aquí?

* * *

Abrí la puerta del apartamento, topándome con mi hermano de frente, quien me miró interrogante tras ver a Nolan, situado detrás de mí.

\- Nolan, él es mi hermano Mo... Mike- le presenté- Mike, él es Nolan, es un compañero del coro- miré a mi hermano con nerviosismo.

\- Mya, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me preguntó, por lo que asentí levemente, siguiéndole a una zona en la que no pudiésemos ser escuchados.- ¿Me explicas..., en qué momento...?

\- Tenemos que ensayar, te lo dije ayer, no va a pasar nada- me defendí.

\- Más te vale- advirtió.

Me reí negando con la cabeza mientras regresábamos al salón yéndome con Nolan a mi habitación, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de que tuviese cuidado, por lo que entrecerré los ojos para mirarle.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, dejando la mochila donde el escritorio antes de girarme para toparme con sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes de álgebra primero?- me preguntó, por lo que asentí.

Era buena idea si éramos sinceros, porque él estaba en un curso más, así que podría ayudarme con facilidad.

Se sentó a mi lado antes de comenzar a explicármelo, consiguiendo que no fuese capaz de concentrarme al tenerle tan cerca.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con el ensayo?- me preguntó.

\- Sí, claro- respondí con una sonrisa.

Le miré esperando a que comenzara a cantar, agachando la cabeza en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Comenzó a canta la primera estrofa de _How would you feel?_ de _Ed Sheeran_ , lo que hizo que me atreviese a volver a mirarle, distrayéndome.

\- Mya..., hey, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó- Pareces distraída- comentó.

\- Sí, estoy bien- respondí en apenas un susurro.

\- Vale, estaba preocupado- admitió.- Bien, continuemos- sonrió empezando de nuevo, esta vez consiguiendo que fuese acompasada, que mi voz acompañara la suya en los tiempos correctos.

Situó su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola mientras cantaba las últimas frases de la canción , hecho que hizo que me olvidase de respirar durante esos últimos segundos. Sentí como con cada última palabra se iba acercando aún más a mí, hasta que la distancia fue inexistente, pues consiguió besarme, pero, sobre todo, que le respondiera.

Sonreí levemente cuando hizo el amago de separarse, volviendo a pegarme a él, situando una de mis manos sobre su pecho y la otra en su pelo, sin querer distanciarme.

\- ¡Mya!- fue la voz de Mon-el la que nos separó, la que hizo que agachase la cabeza al sentir que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

\- Debería irme- susurró Nolan incorporándose- Nos vemos mañana, Mya- se despidió.

\- Sí, hasta mañana- murmuré sin apenas atreverme a mirarle.

Suspiré aguantándome lo suficiente hasta que estuviese segura de que se había ido, pues en ese momento ande hacia mi hermano enfada por la poca confianza que tenía en mí y por la poca privacidad que me proporcionaba.

\- Deja de arruinarme la vida- le acusé sin ni siquiera replantearme lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Mya...- trató de hablar, pero le interrumpí.

\- No, no lo intentes- negué con la cabeza- Vete, déjame, no quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo- le eché de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me tiré sobre la cama aguantándome las ganas de ponerme a llorar, pero sobre todo, las ganas de marcharme sin mirar atrás, de hacer todo aquello que no debería.

Cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, intentando calmarme y no recordar lo que había sucedido. Había roto el momento, lo había hecho, así que estaba en todo mi derecho de enfadarme con él, de no querer volver a dirigirle la palabra en un tiempo.

Suspiré recordando el beso, solo había una persona que me había hecho sentir de aquella manera, Zale.

Sacudí la cabeza en el momento que la puerta comenzó a abrirse, esperando que fuese él, pero para mi alivio era Kara.

\- Cielo, deberías salir a cenar- comentó acercándose.

\- No, no quiero estar en la misma habitación que él- negué con la cabeza.- Creo que hoy paso de la cena, voy a dormirme- expliqué.

\- Sé que tienes hambre- se sentó en el borde de la cama- Y además Mon-el no está, se ha ido a despejarse- explicó.

Asentí mirándola, pasando a incorporarme y a irme con ella para fuera. Cené lo más rápido posible, quería volver a mi habitación cuanto antes, sin embargo, Kara, tenía ideas diferentes, obligándome a ver una película con ella.

Terminé tumbándome con la cabeza sobre su regazo, permitiendo que acariciase mi pelo hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del apartamento sin esperarse esa escena, pero sonrió, pues significaba que había conseguido sacar a la joven de su refugio.

\- ¿Puedo cogerla?- cuestionó.

\- Creo que como se despierte y te vea, no va a dejar de gritar- comentó Kara intentando no reírse- La has hecho daño, tiene dieciséis, no estaba haciendo nada extraño- le miró seriamente.

\- Pero..., es pequeña, Kara, es tan solo una niña- trató de defender su postura.

\- Siempre va a ser una niña para tí, no va a importar el tiempo que pase, siempre va a serlo- explicó.- Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que crece, de que va a empezar a hacer cosas con las que no vas a estar de acuerdo, pero tienes que dejarla su espacio y confiar en ella- dijo.

Asintió levemente cogiendo a la menor para acostarla, metiéndola en la cama para arroparla con la colcha, observando como ella se acurrucaba aún más sobre si misma.

\- Espero que puedas perdonarme, te quiero- besó su frente.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

\- Nolan- le llamé en un intento de frenarle por el pasillo.

\- Hey, Mya- me sonrió- ¿Qué tal?- cuestionó.

\- Bien, acerca de lo ayer...- quise explicarme.

\- No, no pasa nada, entiendo que tú hermano reaccionase así- me interrumpió- ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos después del ensayo?- preguntó.

\- No puedo- agaché la cabeza- Tengo que irme a casa, se supone que vamos a tener una conversación de hermanos- le expliqué.

\- ¿Va a regañarte?- me miró preocupado.

\- No, creo que, más bien, va a disculparse- sonreí levemente- Además, yo también debería, le grité bastante ayer, le acusé de cosas que no debería- expliqué observando como él sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza- Pero mañana si que puedo quedarme, si puedes, claro- apunté.

\- Sí, buena idea- se rió- Nos vemos luego- se despidió de mí, consiguiendo que me quedase parada en mitad del pasillo viéndole marchar.

* * *

Avancé por la calle rápidamente, controlando mi velocidad, recordándome que no podía ser vista, sin embargo, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que me seguía alguien.

\- Pequeña- me asusté en el momento que escuché su voz, pero no dejé de andar- Mya, tenemos que hablar- comunicó.

\- ¿De qué?- pregunté girándome hacia ella.

\- No puedo contártelo aquí- dijo acercándose a mí- Tienes que venir conmigo, confía en mí- pidió, pero negué con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias- rechacé la propuesta.

-Se acabó la paciencia- me agarró del brazo antes de que fuésemos teletransportadas a una nave.

\- ¿Cómo...?- dejé la pregunta a la mitad observando el espacio, fascinándome- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Eso es la Tierra, pequeña- señaló el planeta que teníamos delante.

\- Vaya...- susurré- ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunté.

\- Visto que tu hermano está envenenado por la kryptoniana...- empezó a hablar, pero no pude evitar interrumpirla.

\- Kara no ha hecho nada a nadie- me quejé.

\- Bien, veo que a tí también te ha afectado pasar tiempo con ella- suspiró- Lo que estaba diciendo es que tu hermano no quiere venirse conmigo a Daxam, pero ahora que sé que estás viva, puedes hacerlo tú, asumir tus responsabilidades como princesa- explicó.

\- No, él no va, yo tampoco- negué alejándome de ella.

\- Tienes un matrimonio concertado, creo que eso lo sabes, ¿no?- me miró seriamente.

\- Pues di que estoy muerta- respondí sin encontrar el problema.

\- No puedo, ya saben que estás viva, solo hace falta que encontremos a su hijo, también está en la Tierra ¿recuerdas a Zale?- me preguntó consiguiendo que agachase la cabeza confundida.- Le conociste, ¿verdad?- arqueó una ceja, por lo que asentí levemente, pues sí, si que lo hacía.

\- No puedo- susurré- Me voy, ne-necesito pensar- mi voz a penas se hacía presente, en serio, demasiadas cosas se estaban abriendo paso en mi cabeza sin que pudiese aclararme.

\- Está bien, Pequeña- sonrió levemente- Tal vez quieras llevarte esto- me mostró un pequeño peluche, ofreciéndomelo.

\- Me lo regaló Mon-el en mi undécimo cumpleaños- murmuré cogiéndolo, abrazándolo contra mí- ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?- cuestioné.

\- Necesitaba algo para recordarte, Mya- respondió.

\- ¿Por qué?- estaba empezando a no entender las cosas.

\- Porque eres mi hija y te quiero- contesto acercándose- Puede que no quieras aceptarla, pero voy a ser siempre tu madre y Mya, no voy a poder olvidarte nunca, eres mi niña- explicó.- Sé que estos últimos años no hemos estado muy unidas, pero ¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeña?- me preguntó en el momento que se encontró en frente.- ¿Recuerdas como me seguías a todos los lados? ¿Como no podías separarte de mí?¿Como escuchabas a todas y cada una de mis historias?, Sé que lo haces, Pequeña- sonrió levemente.

La miré entre lágrimas sin querer sollozar, pero sin poder evitarlo, permitiendo que me abrazara, aguantando los sollozos en mi garganta mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar aquí, contigo, para todo- acarició mi pelo.

\- Quiero irme a casa- fui lo único capaz de susurrar entre los sollozos.- Con... Mon-el, quiero a mi hermano- sollocé.

\- Está bien, pequeña- secó mis lágrimas- Tienes que situarte aquí- me colocó.

\- Gracias- traté de sonreirla.

Me sonrió levemente antes de que todo desapareciera, de que me encontrara en frente de la puerta del apartamento, pensándome el abrirla.

Finalmente me decidí por hacerlo, por entrar dentro, topándome directamente con mi hermano, a quien, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me abracé como si mi propia vida dependiera de ello, aumentando mis sollozos en el momento que me rodeó con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó mientras me obligaba a sentarme sin dejar de abrazarme.

No era capaz de responderle, no conseguía que mi voz se hiciese presente, por lo que le mostré el peluche esperando que lo comprendiera, hecho que hizo, pues aumentó la fuerza.

\- Estás a salvo, Mya- susurró acariciando mi pelo.

\- Quiere que vuelve con ella a Daxam, pero yo..., no puedo- sollocé- Tal vez debería, Mon-el- le miré entre lágrimas.

\- No, no debes, tu sitio está aquí- me negó seriamente.

\- Se ha comportado diferente, como si...- traté de explicar.

\- Solo está jugando contigo- me interrumpió, consiguiendo que hiciese un intento de hablar- ¿Te ha dicho que te quiere y que va a estar siempre contigo? ¿Te ha hecho recordar tu infancia?- preguntó ante lo que asentí- Está intentando conseguir tu confianza, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que te ha dicho es real- aseguró secando mis lágrimas.

\- ¿Y si quiero creerla?- le pregunté.

\- Entonces yo no puedo hacer nada- respondió simplemente.- ¿Quieres hablar de algo más?- cuestionó después de que me ditrajera.

\- No..., solo..., quiero dormir- respondí levantándome del sillón para largarme a mi habitación.

Tras ponerme el pijama, me acosté con la única intención de dormirme, obligándome a abrir los ojos en el momento que escuché que se abría la puerta.

\- Te has dejado el peluche en el salón- dijo situándolo a mi lado, consiguiendo que lo abrazara- Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas- afirmó acariciando mi pelo.

Le miré, tal vez debería aprovechar y contarle todo lo sucedido, explicar en definitiva lo que conseguía que me comiese la cabeza. Suspiré, tal vez era lo mejor, pero, tal vez no. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- No les entendía, de verdad que no lo hacía, no tenía forma de poder comunicarme con ellos- empecé a hablar- Me costó tiempo hacerme entender, sino hubiese sido por Jeremiah, ni siquiera lo habría intentado- negué con la cabeza- Él fue el único que verdaderamente se preocupaba por mí, era como si...

\- Le recordabas a Kara- me interrumpió haciendo que asintiera, pues era cierto.

\- Me lo dijo una vez- le miré- Utilizaron el plomo de todas las maneras posibles, me debilitaban una y otra vez, permitiéndome recuperar las fuerzas entre esas veces...- agaché la cabeza- Había algo que les entretenía..., abrir todos los días mi cuerpo para ver cómo funcionaba, les fascinó enterarse de que nuestro corazón está hacia el lado opuesto- le expliqué queriendo evitar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Estabas despierta durante las operaciones?- preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz consiguiendo mi afirmación.

\- Intenté que me mataran en muchas ocasiones, pero esa noche..., Os secuestró CADMUS- traté que mis sollozos no se interpusieran.

\- Hace cinco meses de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado allí?- cuestionó alarmado.

\- No lo sé, tan solo llevaba un par de semanas cuando pasó eso- respondí- Mon-el, si cada día me levantaba y luchaba era por volver a verte, ese día quise correr a donde estabas, que me abrazaras y que me prometieras que todo iba a salir bien- sollocé- Me arrastraron a una sala a parte, amenazándome con disparar si me movía..., recuerdo que me tape la boca en el momento que te escuché gritar- me tapé la cara con las manos.

\- Mya, si hubiese sabido que estabas allí...- comenzó.

\- No podrías haber hecho nada- le completé la frase- Cuando os escapasteis nos llevaron a otra localización, no me hubieses encontrado- le miré directamente a los ojos.

\- Pero habría luchado por traerte de vuelta- aseguró acariciando mi cara.

Cerré los ojos sin querer continuar con la conversación, fingiendo dormirme, sintiendo como mi hermano lloraba mientras acariciaba mi pelo. No podía culparle, pero él había querido escucharlo.

\- Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño, Mya- susurró- Te lo prometo- besó mi frente antes de marcharse.

Parpadeé con fuerza permitiendo que todas las lágrimas saliesen al exterior, fijándome en la oscuridad que invadía la estancia, recordando la celda en la que pasé tanto tiempo encerrada. Me asusté bastante al ver que la pantalla del móvil se encendía, había recibido un mensaje, por lo que lo cogí para leerlo.

"Nosotros no te hicimos todas esas cosas, pequeño alien"

En ese momento tiré el móvil al suelo a la vez que empezaba a hiperventilar, queriendo gritar, tratando de asomarme por la ventana, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Me estaban espiando?

\- Mya...- la voz de mi hermano se hizo presente- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó agarrándome del brazo para que regresara a la cama- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- continuó preguntando.

Le miré con pánico, permitiendo que me abrazara mientras permanecía completamente inmóvil, pues no podía dejar de pensar que estaban en esta habitación conmigo.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

Miré mi móvil en busca de aquel mensaje, pero de nuevo, no estaba, no tenía nada que relacionara a CADMUS, ¿lo había soñado o imaginado? No creía que eso fuese cierto, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerle creer a mi hermano sin ninguna prueba sólida? Suspiré negando con la cabeza, tal vez era mejor así.

Busqué a Nolan con la mirada, recordando las palabras de mi madre, no podía estar confundida, era él, esa mirada... Zale y él sabía quién era yo, por eso había hecho todo lo posible por entablar una amistad conmigo, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de si quería ser descubierto, porque si así era, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

Observé cómo se reía ante cualquier estupidez que hubiese dicho uno de sus compañeros antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzasen, haciendo que se despidiera de ellos y se acercara a mí.

\- Zale- susurré en el momento que estuvo a mi lado.

Me miró sorprendido antes de agarrarme del brazo para llevarme a un sitio más apartado. Soltó el agarre mientras agachaba la cabeza como si buscase la manera de explicarse.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Mya?- me preguntó.

\- En que eres Zale- le respondí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- cuestionó.

\- Desde no hace mucho, un día o menos- contesté- Sospeché que eras tú la primera vez que te vi y el otro día cuando me besaste, te recordé- expliqué- Pero no fue hasta ayer, cuando me secuestró mi madre, cuando lo supe- suspiré- Perteneces a una de las familias nobles de Daxam, tenemos un matrimonio concertado y pretende que te encuentre para que volvamos, tú y yo, reyes de Daxam- le señalé- Ah, por si te sirve de algo saberlo, tus padres están vivos- terminé observando como sacudía la cabeza pasando a mirarme con incredulidad.

\- No quiero volver, lo siento, Mya- se disculpó.

\- Yo tampoco- le sonreí- Era solo que tenías que saberlo- comenté.

\- No puedes llamarme Zale...- fue a hablar.

\- Lo sé- le interrumpí.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?- cuestionó sin comprender mi actitud.

\- Porque quería ver tu reacción- respondí simplemente.

\- Vaya..., la Mya de quince años que conocí ha regresado- se rió, consiguiendo mi propia risa- Así que te acordaste de mí cuando te besé...- comentó.

\- Fuiste mi primer beso- respondí- Y ahora que lo pienso, el segundo...y el tercero- me reí.

\- ¿Y puedo ser el cuarto?- me preguntó acercándose.

\- Así que no te puedo llamar Zale, pero tú si me puede besar en mitad del instituto, ¿no?- le miré entrecerrando los ojos- Guarda las ganas para luego- le sonreí con burla antes de girarme para marcharme.

\- Mya...- me llamó, pero no me molesté en girarme para mirarle, sino que continué con mi camino.

* * *

\- ¿A dónde vas?- escuché su voz, por lo que me detuve.- ¿No te quedas más tiempo?- me preguntó.

\- Zale...- me tapé la boca para no continuar hablando.

\- Mya..., es la quinta vez que me llamas así, sin contar las de toda la semana- comentó- En serio, ¿no sé que hacer para que dejes de llamarme así?- se rió.

\- Lo siento, es obsesivo, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- sonreí tímidamente.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se reía pasando su brazo por mis hombros antes de que comenzásemos a andar, sin ningún rumbo, sinceramente.

\- No me has respondido- apuntó.

\- Tengo que irme a casa- respondí.

\- Te acompaño, entonces- sonrió.- ¿Estás nerviosa por los regionales?- cuestionó.

\- Yo..., no..., que va- contesté con nerviosismo.

\- Si lo estás, además como no ibas a estarlo, eres la vocalista principal en esta actuación- dijo como si no lo supiese, consiguiendo que me mirara- Vale..., hey, cálmate, lo vas a hacer genial- trató de animarme después de que había sido él quien me había puesto nerviosa.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante gran parte del camino, tensándome al escuchar mi móvil, queriendo mirarlo, pero sin hacerlo, pues no quería enfrentarme a ello.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- cuestionó preocupado haciendo que negase con la cabeza.- ¿Segura?- me miró seriamente recibiendo mi afirmación con una pequeña sonrisa- Si tú lo dices...- suspiró.

Continué en silencio hasta que llegamos al apartamento, permitiendo que me abrazara, conteniendo las lágrimas sobre su hombro, hecho que pareció notar, pues me separó levemente de él para mirarme, agarrando mi cara.

\- Quiero ayudarte- acarició mi mejilla- Necesito que seas capaz de hablar conmigo- susurró.

\- Estoy bien- le miré.

\- Sí, ya, perfectamente, Mya- debatió de vuelta.

\- Es solo...- cerré los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es por CADMUS?¿Te están amenazando o algo?- preguntó.

\- No, no, son los recuerdos, tengo pesadillas continúas- terminé llorando- Intento cubrirlas, no preocupar a mi hermano o a Kara, pero...- cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

\- Shh, cálmate- volvió a abrazarme- Tal vez deberías hablar con ellos, contárselo como estás haciendo ahora conmigo- acarició mi pelo- Si lo haces, entre todos, podremos ayudarte- aseguró- Recuerda que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Mya- besó mi frente.

\- Gracias- susurré- Debería subir- apunté.

\- Te quiero- besó mis labios- A partir de ahora te quiero ver sonreír- pidió- Nos vemos mañana- sonrió.

\- Yo también te quiero, adios, Zale- sonreí tras verle entrecerrar los ojos.

Suspiré relajándome en el momento que me encontré en frente de la puerta, sonriendo falsamente mientras la abría.

Kara y Alex se encontraban sentadas en el sillón viendo una película, sin embargo, ambas me miraron durante un par de segundos, llegando a parar la película tras ver que me marchaba hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kara acercándose.

\- Sí- respondí sin atreverme a mirarla- No...- negué empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Me abrazó en el momento que me derrumbé, que los sollozos se hicieron presentes, obligándome a sentarme en el sillón.

\- ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?- cuestionó Alex.

\- No duermo por las noches, las pesadillas me despiertan continuamente- expliqué entre sollozos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?- me preguntó Kara secando mis lágrimas.

\- No quería preocuparos- la respondí.

\- Mya, cielo, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte- comentó.- Necesitas descansar, tienes que empezar por calmarte- acarició mi pelo.

Asentí empezando a respirar con normalidad, calmándome, sintiendo como mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, terminando por quedarme dormida.

* * *

Abrí los ojos confundida, cogiendo mi móvil para ver la hora, no era tarde, sin embargo, lo que consiguió sacarme de mi trance fue el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Volví a cerrarlos queriendo olvidarlo e intentar dormirme, pero pronto escuché una conversación que consiguió captarme.

\- ¿Sin esperarme?- la voz de mi hermano estaba quebrada.

\- Solo se ha ido a dormir, ¿qué problema tienes?- le preguntó Kara.

\- Que desde ella tenía diez años he sido yo quien la acostaba, quien se quedaba con ella hasta que se dormía, quien se aseguraba de que nadie pudiese entrar en esa habitación- explicó haciendo una pausa- Te acuerdas de lo que contó acerca de que conoció a tus padres..., lo tenía prohibido, no podía acercarse a ellos y se saltó todas las normas- continuó- Esa noche, cuando pasé por su habitación y vi como caía al suelo después de que mi madre la abofeteara... era tan pequeña- su voz tembló como si estuviera llorando- Recuerdo que la cogí en brazos, que ella enterró su cara en mi hombro y empezó a llorar, en ese momento me pregunté cuántas veces más había pasado eso- relató consiguiendo que parpadease con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me prometí una cosa, que nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a herirla de nuevo- terminó de hablar.

\- Mon-el...- Kara intentó hablar.

\- No..., nunca fui el mejor hermano mayor, ni quise serlo- la interrumpió- No había pedido tener un hermano, jamás lo hice, para mí ella era inexistente hasta ese día- explicó.

Me levanté para ir al salón, odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero era mi oportunidad. Mi hermano se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con la cara enterrada en sus manos mientras Kara le abrazaba.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te une a mí? Lástima- le miré aguantando mis lágrimas.

\- Mya...- susurró.

\- No, estos seis años se han basado en la lástima- le interrumpí cogiendo mi chaqueta.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

\- A casa- respondí y con eso me marché del apartamento.

Avancé por la calle hasta la dirección del mensaje, cerrando los ojos, recordándome de nuevo por qué lo hacía, replanteándome el marcharme, pero no podía.

\- He venido como pedisteis- grité esperando que salieran de algún lado.

\- Bien, pequeño alien, no defraudas- habló ella acercándose, levantando mi barbilla- Nos vamos- habló inyectando la aguja en mi cuello, consiguiendo que cayese inconsciente.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en una celda, con ella observándome, por lo que me incorporé para acercarme a donde se encontraba, mordiéndome el labio inferior antes de hablar.

\- ¿Podría enviar algo a mi hermano para despedirme?- cuestioné.

\- Sí, pero lo leeremos, nada de hacer tonterías- advirtió, por lo que asentí levemente mientras cogía el móvil que me estaba ofreciendo.

Escribí el mensaje de texto rápidamente, entregándoselo de vuelta para que lo leyera, observando como ella asentía levemente y me mostraba como se lo enviaba.

\- Yo que tú descansaría- advirtió- Bienvenida de nuevo- susurró antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Me tumbé en la cama, si es que podía ser denominado de esa manera, encogiéndome sobre mí misma mientras empezaba a llorar, continuando así hasta que las lágrimas dieron paso al cansancio, recordándome porque lo había hecho, porque le quería.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

Enterró la cabeza en sus manos intentándolo una vez más, pero no, su hermana no respondía al teléfono, por lo que contactó con ella con la esperanza de que supiese algo del paradero de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no me agrada estar aquí- se quejó sus madre mientras miraba a Kara.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Mya?- la preguntó directamente.

\- No, no he hablado con ella desde que la ofrecí aquello- respondió antes de mirarle- ¿Por qué?¿Dónde está tu hermana?- le preguntó.

\- No lo sé, se ha ido, ha dicho que iba a casa...- respondió mucho más nervioso que en un principio.

\- Pues conmigo no ha contactado,¿no estará actuando dramáticamente?, porque eso es muy propio de ella- comentó ella con burla al respecto.

\- ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de esto?- la miró sorprendido.- Gracias por tu ayuda- suspiró esperando que se marchase, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Pretendes que me vaya cuando mi hija está desaparecida?- arqueó una ceja.

\- Si te quedas vas a complicar todo aún más, así que sí, es lo que pretendo- la respondió.

\- Luego no pidáis mi ayuda- advirtió antes de marcharse definitivamente .

Miró a Kara mientras negaba con la cabeza, ¿dónde estaba?¿Qué había sido de su hermana pequeña? Tenían que avisar a J'onn, tenían que contarle lo que había sucedido, necesitaban ayuda y si eso significaba alertar a todos, iba a hacerlo.

Suspiró pensándose a dónde podría haber ido, dónde podría estar escondida, amenazando con llamar a Nolan, pues, tal vez, él sabría algo de donde se encontraba la menor. Fue a llamarle y lo habría hecho de no ser por el mensaje que recibió.

 _" Hey, Mon-el,_

 _Es Mya, Espero que no te enfades al respecto de esto, que seas capaz de comprender por qué lo he hecho._

 _No estoy enfadada contigo, no te hagas creer esa tontería, es solo..., necesitaba una oportunidad, sino no me hubieses dejado hacerlo._

 _No hagáis ninguna estupidez porque esta es mi decisión, es lo que yo he querido hacer, así que, os lo pido a ambos, no hagáis nada que os pueda poner en peligro, no arriesguéis vuestras vidas por mí, no merece la pena._

 _Kara, Supergirl, no intentes buscarme, por favor, y no le dejes hacer cualquier tipo de locura. ¿Me puedes prometer una cosa? Que le vas a vigilar y a cuidar por mí... ¿Y puedes recordarle todos los días que le quiero y que es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo? Eres increíble, ojalá pudiese parecerme a tí._

 _Mon-el, cuida de ella, ni se te ocurra fastidiarla y perderla, no lo hagas._

 _Os quiero, me alegro de que seáis mí familia, espero que podamos volver a vernos en un futuro._

 _Mya"_

Cerró los ojos en un intento de controlarse, no podía ser cierto, de verdad que no quería creerlo, pues esto le destrozaba más que nada.

\- Está con CADMUS- murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo?- Kara se acercó a él.

No la respondió, directamente la entregó el móvil, mientras él se incorporaba sin poder mantenerse quieto durante más tiempo. Esperó a que lo leyera, tratando de comprender por qué lo había hecho, ¿la habrían amenazado? Necesitaba respuestas, pero sobre todo, encontrarla, saber que estaba bien.

\- No hagas caso a sus palabras- pidió.

\- No iba a hacerlo- se quejó Kara mientras volvía a leer el mensaje.- Hay que encontrarla- susurró.

* * *

Levantar y convencer a todos de que se reunieran en el DEO no había sido fácil, pero tenían que comenzar con la búsqueda, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, pues de esos segundos dependía la vida de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Qué tiene tanta importancia como para que nos hayas reunido a todos?- cuestionó Winn.

\- Mya- respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Cómo?¿La ha pasado algo?- preguntó Alex preocupada.

Kara explicó todos los acontecimientos que se habían vivido durante esa noche, para después mostrarles el mensaje.

\- Estamos todos de acuerdo con que hay que encontrarla, ¿no?- arqueó una ceja esperando una afirmación por parte de los demás.

\- Solo una cosa, nunca hemos encontrado a CADMUS verdaderamente, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo ahora?- comentó Winn nervioso.

\- Habrá que intentarlo- susurró Kara mirándole a él.

Sin duda alguna, estaba siendo la noche más larga, sin conseguir nada, pues todo lo relacionado con ellos estaba borrado del mapa.

No fue hasta que empezó a amanecer cuando lo consiguieron.

\- Tengo algo- exclamó Winn- Creo que sé dónde están- explicó- Solo una cosa, nos están dejando encontrarles, algo traman, con cuidado- advirtió.

\- Quiero al máximo número de agentes allí, vosotros dos con cuidado, tienen las armas suficientes como para derribaros- les señaló J'onn, por lo que ambos asintieron antes de marcharse definitivamente.

* * *

Les seguí hasta el laboratorio, nerviosa, pues no sabía a qué debería enfrentarme.

Lo observé todo, distinta localización, misma distribución, eso no cambiaba, no lo hacía, nunca. Suspiré sentándome en la camilla mientras agachaba la cabeza queriendo evitar el ponerme a llorar, sintiendo como alguien trataba de agarrarme la mano, Jeremiah.

\- Es muy valiente por tu parte que hayas hecho esto- susurró sonriéndome.

\- Se va a enfadar- comenté en apenas un susurro.

\- Lo has hecho para protegerle, eso es lo que importa- acarició mi cara.

\- Les echo de menos, a todos- en este momento las lágrimas eran incontrolables.

Me abrazó en un intento de calmarme, cosa que consiguió, pues era la única persona dentro de CADMUS con la que me encontraba a salvo. En todos aquellos meses, había sido el único que se había interesado por mí, por cómo estaba, por evitar que continuaran hiriéndome cuando sabía que no iba a aguantar durante más tiempo.

\- Suelta al alien- la voz de Lillian se hizo presente- Bien, te acuerdas de cómo era, ¿verdad?- me miró haciendo que asintiera- Túmbate- me obligó.

La hice caso y me tumbé, girando la cabeza, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, contando tres segundos hasta que clavó la aguja en mi cuello, tratando de evitar gritar.

\- Shh, estar con ellos te ha hecho débil, antes aguantabas más- comentó acariciando mi pelo, consiguiendo que la mirara sin querer hablarla- Bien, vamos a comprobar que ha funcionado- sonrió mientras cogía un bisturí, con el que cortó la zona de mi abdomen a pesar de mis gritos y súplicas por que no lo hiciera.

Trataba de respirar con normalidad, por evitar llevarme por el pánico, pues no veía lo que estaban haciendo, pero sentía sus manos.

\- Continuad con ello, tengo que asegurarme de una cosa- comunicó antes de marcharse.

En ese momento me derrumbé empezando a llorar, observando como Jeremiah me mostraba la mascarilla antes de situarla sobre mi cara.

\- Cuenta atrás, Mya- pidió acariciando mi cara, por lo que comencé con ella- Bien, cielo, sigue así- me animó.

Continué con ella hasta que mis ojos terminaron por cerrarse, sumiéndome en la inconsciencia.

* * *

\- No voy a luchar en su contra- aseguré mirando seriamente hacia Lillian- No pienso hacerlo- negué de nuevo.

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la celda con la intención de sacarme de ella, pero me mantuve sentada. Podía intentar convencerme de todas las maneras posibles, pero no iba a volverme en contra del DEO, en contra de mi hermano y, sinceramente, no me importaba que me amenazara, suficiente había vivido ya en estás últimas horas, ¿qué podía hacerme que fuese peor?

\- Ya veremos que haces cuando te encuentren, alien- comentó acercándose.

\- ¿Vas a permitir que me encuentren?- cuestioné confusa.

Tan solo se encogió de hombros antes de marcharse, dejando la puerta abierta.

Suspiré, sabía lo que estaba intentando y no lo iba a conseguir, no iba a escaparme, ni a ir a su encuentro, si quería que algo ocurriese, iban a tener que ser ellos quiénes me encontrases a mí.

* * *

Avanzó, se habían dividido en varios grupos, era la manera más fácil y segura de encontrarla. Observó como Alex le hacía una seña para que se frenase antes de dirigirse hacia todos los agentes del DEO que iban con ellos, comenzando una cuenta atrás antes de abrir esa nueva puerta, con la pistola en la mano.

\- No, Alex, no dispares- escuchó su voz.

\- Mya- susurró entrando en aquella estancia, localizándola en el interior de una celda.

Se acercó a ella, fijándose en que la puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que fue a entrar, pero antes de que lo hiciese su hermana salió hacia fuera.

La observó queriendo abrazarla, pero retrocedió, situándose debajo de la tenue luz, lo que le permitió observarla con precisión. Estaba pálida, demasiado se arriesgaría a decir, mostrando cortes y moratones por sus brazos, sin hablar del corte que mostraba en su frente, ¿qué la habían hecho?

\- Tenéis que iros- comunicó.

\- No, Mya, vienes con nosotros- la agarró del brazo.- ¿Qué te han hecho?¿Estás bien?- la preguntó agarrándola la cara.

\- Estoy bien- se separó de él- Iros- le empujó.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí- se negó.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- le miró empezando a exasperarse.

\- No, no lo entiendo- respondió- No entiendo que estés rechazando la idea de venirte con nosotros, que prefieras quedarte aquí con ellos- explicó buscando algo en su hermana que le ayudase a comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Mon-el, si me voy con vosotros van a mataros, van a hacerlo, no quiero arriesgarme a ello- agachó la cabeza.

\- Podremos combatirlo juntos, todos, pero sin necesidad de que estés en CADMUS- agarró de nuevo su cara, notando su indecisión, se lo estaba pensando- ¿Qué te parece?- la preguntó a la vez que ella asentía levemente abrazándose a él- Bien, vámonos a casa, peque- besó su frente antes de que se separase y comenzasen a andar.

El descontrol comenzó cuando agentes de CADMUS entraron en la estancia, gritando que no se movieran, sin embargo, solo le valió escuchar el disparo como para girarse a mirar a su hermana.

Observó como se llevaba sus manos hacia su abdomen antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, siendo cogida por él sin que pudiese tocar el suelo, arrodillándose con ella antes de buscar a Alex con la mirada, quien no tardó en acercarse a ellos.

-No va a aguantar- negó con la cabeza- Con vuestra alergia no va a hacerlo, lo siento, está muy débil- le miró.

Quiso hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, únicamente siendo capaz de mirar a su hermana, quien había asentido ante las palabras de Alex como si hubiese comprendido lo que querían decir.

Situó su mano sobre las de ella a la vez que Alex besaba la frente de la joven y se marchaba dejándoles solos, hecho que le ayudó a comprender para que lo hacía, para que pudiese despedirse de ella.

-Mon-el...- la voz de su hermana era débil.

-Shh, no hables- susurró- Vas a estar bien, ¿Vale, Mya? Te lo prometo- besó su frente mientras la abrazaba, manteniéndola más cerca de él.- Vas a estar a salvo, por fin- continuó sintiendo como las lagrimas se hacían presentes- Siento todo lo que dije, Mya- se disculpó observando como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-No lo decías en serio- le miró.

-Pero te hice daño, lo siento- debatió acariciando su pelo sintiendo como su respiración era cada vez más lenta- Te adoro, pequeña- secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Mon-el...-trató de llamarle, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, supo con seguridad lo que eso significaba, por lo que la abrazó aumentando la fuerza.

-No voy a olvidarte nunca, Mya- aseguró con un nudo en la garganta- Te quiero- trató de evitar ponerse a llorar al fijarse en como ella luchaba por continuar respirando.

-Yo también... te...quiero- la escuchó susurrar antes de que su respiración se parara definitivamente.

-Mya..., no..., por favor..., vuelve- suplicó sin poder contener sus sollozos, siendo consciente de que su hermana pequeña no iba a regresar, no iba a hacerlo, jamás lo haría.

* * *

 **Quedan dos capítulos para el final del fanfic, se aceptan comentarios, gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

\- Estás rechazando tu propia cultura- le gritó su madre.- El cuerpo de tu hermana no pertenece a este planeta- le reprochó.

\- Mucho menos a Daxam, ambos sabemos que ella no querría estar allí- comentó empezando a enfadarse.

Observó como su madre negaba con la cabeza rechazando la idea. Suspiró, ¿tan difícil era comprender que el cuerpo de su hermana se quedaba en la Tierra, con él? En serio, no comprendía la dificultad que había en entender aquello, en entender que quería a su hermana con él.

\- Nunca la has querido y ahora intentas ser el mejor hermano mayor- comenzó a hablar- Jamás te importó tu hermana pequeña hasta que llegó aquí, o no recuerdas como ni siquiera la hablabas cuando era pequeña- le miró seriamente- La pobre se desvivía por obtener tu atención, pero estabas demasiado ocupado como para hacerla caso y ¿pretendes que me crea que ahora te importa?- se rió.

\- Si tanto te importaba, ¿por qué la pegabas cada vez que se interesaba por una nueva cultura?- la preguntó.

\- Porque su deber era aprender de su cultura, no de las demás- le respondió.- Mon-el, querías protegerla, pues has fallado, has permitido que muriese sin hacer nada al respecto, así que deja de decirme que debo hacer con mi hija- le recriminó.

En este momento no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos conteniendo lágrimas de impotencia, manteniendo los puños apretados para controlarse, pues sí su madre sabía que habría algo que heriría, sería que le acusase de la muerte de Mya.

\- No fue mi culpa- se defendió.

\- Pudiste hacer muchas cosas para evitarlo- le reprochó.

\- Hice todo lo que pude por mantenerla con vida y a salvo- debatió de vuelta enfadado- El cuerpo de Mya se queda aquí- aseguró.

Y con esto, sin querer dirigirla la palabra, se marchó, intentando evitar las lágrimas, pero como conseguirlo, cuando esta conversación había traído recuerdos y muchas lamentaciones.

* * *

El golpe consiguió sacarla de su sueño, fijándose en que Mon-el no estaba en la cama y a juzgar por el leve llanto que escuchaba en el pasillo, se arriesgaría a decir que estaba en frente de aquella puerta.

Se levantó dejándose guiar en la oscuridad, encontrando un bulto sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, llorando. Suspiró sentándose a su lado, tratando de abrazarle, de calmarle.

No podía culparle de levantarse de madrugada, pues le comprendía, ella también tenía pesadillas con lo ocurrido, pesadillas en las que se repetían continuamente aquella escena, en las que veía una y otra vez a la menor en los brazos de su hermano.

\- Es mi culpa- le escuchó murmurar.

\- No, no lo es, Mon-el- se lo negó.

\- Si lo es, mi madre tenía razón, debí haberla protegido y no lo hice- lloró una mayor fuerza, lamentándose al respecto.

\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste- le miró, observando como negaba con la cabeza- Vale, si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpanos a todos, todos debimos de hacer algo y no lo hicimos- explicó.

\- Pero yo era su hermano- se culpó- Debí saber que la estaban amenazando, no creer que era todo por culpa de los recuerdos, cambió de personalidad muy rápido, pasó de ser curiosa a asustarse de todo, absolutamente de todo- explicó sin atreverse a mirarla.

\- Que seas su hermano, no significa que seas el más responsable en esto- le miró- Todos tenemos parte de culpa por no darnos cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, tal vez, por no querer hacérselo pasar peor, pero debimos hacerlo, debimos hablar con ella- comentó agachando la cabeza.

En cierto modo, lo sucedido era responsabilidad de todos los que habían estado a su alrededor, sin inmutarse de lo que sucediese, creyendo que eran las pesadillas que la asaltaban por la noche, pero estaban muy alejados de la realidad. La menor había sido presionada y amenazada durante meses, de ahí su cambio de actitud, su miedo a quedarse sola o simplemente a tener que conocer a alguien.

 _"- ¿Quién es ella?- la preguntó Cat señalando hacia Mya, quien se encontraba situada detrás de ella._

 _\- Es la hermana de Mike- respondió- Le has conocido antes- apuntó al darse cuenta de que realizaba un gesto indicando que no le recordaba._

 _\- Ah, Mike, tu novio- sonrió- ¿Y cómo se llama?_

 _\- Mya- respondió tras observar como la menor agachaba la cabeza levemente._

 _\- Eres un poco tímida, cielo- comentó hacia ella, pero era obvio que no iba a recibir una respuesta, pues desde aquello, no trataba tanto con las personas que no conocía, que no confiaba._

 _\- No, no es que lo sea, es solo que está pasando por una situación complicada, ¿verdad, Mya?- la miró consiguiendo que asintiera._

 _\- Bien, tengo que hacer una entrevista y había pensado si te gustaría hacerla conmigo- ofreció, por lo que aceptó la oferta, no iba a rechazarla, no iba a hacerlo._

 _Se sentó con Mya al lado en el sillón, abrazándola durante un par de segundos, sintiendo como la menor comenzaba a temblar sin ningún tipo de explicación aparente, hecho que hizo que incrementara la fuerza para intentar calmarla._

 _\- Lillian Luthor, por fin, volvemos a vernos- escuchó la voz de aquella que había sido su mentora, entendiendo el por qué del nerviosismo de la niña._

 _\- Cat Grant, es todo un placer poder estar aquí con vosotras- a pesar de no estarla viendo, era consciente de que estaba mirando a Mya y de que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era aumentar el miedo de la menor, que se agarró a ella con fuerza a la vez que empezaba a respirar con agitación._

 _\- Mya, respira- susurró en su oído, recibiendo una negación por parte de ella.- Si nos disculpáis un momento- habló obligándola a levantarse para sacarla fuera del despacho, pues sabía que era la única opción con la que se iba a calmar o, al menos, eso esperaba._

 _Buscó a Mon-el con la mirada, sin encontrarle, manteniendo abrazada a la niña, quien había comenzado a llorar sin ningún tipo de consuelo, ya que no había nada que pudiese decirla que la fuese hacer sentir mejor, por lo que se mantuvo así hasta que localizó a James._

 _\- ¿Confías en James?- la preguntó observando como ella asentía levemente- Bien, James, ¿dónde está Mon-el?- le preguntó._

 _\- Ha ido a por la comida, ¿que ha pasado?- cuestionó observando la escena._

 _\- Largo de explicar, Lillian está aquí- le respondió- ¿Puedes llevártela a tu despacho hasta que regrese Mon-el?- le preguntó haciendo que él asintiera, por lo que tras convencerla de que debía marcharse con él, volvió al despacho de Cat._

 _Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia ella, pudiendo observar la preocupación en la cara de Cat, quien parecía estarse pensando si preguntar al respecto._

 _\- ¿Está mejor?- cuestionó finalmente haciendo que negase con la cabeza- ¿Qué la ha pasado?- continuó preguntando._

 _\- Tiene ataques de pánico- respondió antes mirar hacia Lillian y volver a hablar- La secuestraron y la está costando adaptarse a todo de nuevo, es una niña asustada- explicó._

 _\- Vaya, estaba empezando a creer que era por mí- comentó con sarcasmo Lillian, sonriendo._

 _\- Puede que lo sea, no la gustan los desconocidos, no después de lo que la hicieron- está vez sonrió ella, pues verdaderamente era una manera de atacar a CADMUS pero sin hacerlo directamente._

 _\- Eso es horrible, ¿quién sería tan retorcido como para hacerle algo a una niña?- Cat parecía consternada ante lo que estaba escuchando._

 _\- No lo sé, tal vez, habría que preguntarle a quién le hizo esto- comentó antes de añadir- Pero es aún peor escuchar como cuenta todas las cosas que la hicieron, no sabe la impotencia que se siente al escucharla- explicó volviendo a mirar hacia Lillian, quien no había perdido la sonrisa, como si disfrutase escuchando aquello._

 _Cuando llamaron a la puerta, las tres miraron impacientes por saber quién era._

 _\- Siento interrumpir- habló Mon-el con Mya en brazos, quien mantenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su hermano- Kara, nos vamos a casa- la comunicó._

 _Asintió levemente para observar como se marchaban, pasando a agachar la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada de Lillian clavada en ella. Suspiró, no iba a dejarla ganar."_

Iba a costar, lo sabía, pero deberían superarlo poco a poco, ambos.

* * *

Observó la puerta que llevaba cerrada semanas, que no se había atrevido a cruzar a pesar de que otros sí lo habían hecho para asegurarse de que todo permaneciese en orden, pero él..., ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo enfrentarse a todos aquellos recuerdos sabiendo que no volvería a verla?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras situaba su mano en el pomo, pensándoselo una vez más antes de hacerlo, decidiéndose finalmente.

Entró hasta el interior mirando todo, siendo asaltado por los recuerdos, sentándose en la cama mientras cogía aquel peluche que tanto había viajado, que tanta historia compartía entre ambos, que tanto había significado para ella. Lo abrazó recordando su olor, recordando todas las noches que había esperado a que se durmiera, a que las pesadillas dejasen de asaltarla.

Cogió la fotografía que había en la mesilla de noche, sin poder evitar sonreír al verla, acariciando su rostro con su pulgar.

-Adoro esa foto- fue la voz de Kara la que le sacó de sus pensamientos.- Salís muy bien los dos- le sonrió.-¿Recuerdas esa noche?- le preguntó, a lo que verdaderamente asintió.

 _" La joven la había pedido ayuda a Kara para elegir el vestido que iba a llevar al baile, del que se mostraba en completo desacuerdo, pues para él era muy pequeña como para ir._

 _Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de nuevo, expectante, deseando verla definitivamente, pero no parecía que fuese a hacerlo, ya que volvieron a gritarle que se esperase, por lo que se sentó en el sillón impaciente._

 _-¿Estás preparado?- preguntó Kara._

 _Asintió levemente antes de que ella llamase a su hermana, quien apareció o mejor dicho una versión más adulta de ella, no era la misma persona. Se acercó a ella mientras la observaba, negando con la cabeza a la vez que ella le sonreía._

 _-¿Dónde está mi hermanita?- cuestionó causando su risa._

 _-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó._

 _-Te voy a ser sincero, si por mi fuese te pondrías eso- señaló hacia un chándal._

 _-Oh, vamos...- se rio ella.- Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde- murmuró mirando su móvil._

 _-A las once en casa, Mya- comentó- Y cuidado con los chicos- la advirtió mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Te quiero- le susurró._

 _-Mon-el, suéltala- comentó Kara, por lo que, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, la soltó._

* * *

 _La puerta del apartamento se abrió, por los que ambos miraron hacia ella interrogantes, extrañados de que la joven regresase tan pronto._

 _\- No llego tarde, ¿verdad?- cuestionó recibiendo su negación- Kara, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- la preguntó a lo que ella asintió levantándose del sillón para seguirla._

 _Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, para poco tiempo después escuchar los sollozos de su hermana, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de poder entender lo que decía, pues desde la distancia no era muy sencillo._

 _Lo único audible eran los sollozos y la voz de Kara pidiéndola que se calmase, sin embargo, las respuestas de su hermana era inteligibles, por lo que sin pensárselo durante más tiempo abrió la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta el grito de su hermana para que no entrase, pero no le importó. Las observó a ambas, Kara mantenía abrazada a la joven, acariciando su pelo para calmarla._

 _\- ¿Quieres contárselo?- la preguntó, pero ella negó con la cabeza- Está bien, cielo- besó su pelo, antes de mirarle a él indicando que la menor lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal._

 _Se sentó a su otro lado con preocupación, tratando de abrazarla, pero la menor se distanció de él para acercarse aún más a Kara._

 _Quería enterarse de que había pasado, por qué se encontraba así, pero su hermana se negaba a hablar con él, por lo que tras su petición de que se marchase, lo hizo, dejándola su espacio, pues sabía que era lo mejor para ella._

 _\- ¿Está bien?- preguntó ._

 _\- Está dormida-le respondió sentándose a su lado._

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó._

 _-Ha tenido un ataque de pánico y ha terminado discutiendo con Nolan- le explicó, haciendo que él frunciese el ceño.- No irás a decirme que no sabías que estaban saliendo- Kara arqueó una ceja._

 _-Si, iba a hacerlo- la respondió- Creía que mi hermana quería olvidarse de todo su pasado, pero veo que no- comentó ante su confusión- Ese no es nombre ni es humano, se llama Zale y es daxamita, era su prometido- explicó observando la sorpresa en el rostro de Kara._

 _\- Puede que eso explique por qué se lo ha tomado así- suspiró ella._

 _Se encogió de hombros, sin duda alguna, podría ser considerado una opción, pero había le tranquilizaba bastante el saberlo"_

\- Se ha ido, Kara- no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé- le abrazó.

\- No va a volver, no voy a volver a verla- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

\- Tienes que desahogarte, es la única manera de que lo aceptes, Mon-el- aumentó la fuerza del abrazo en el momento que comenzó a llorar- Estás aceptando lo que sucedió y sé que cuesta, sé que es difícil hacerlo cuando se trata de alguien a quien querías mucho, pero es bueno que lo hagas- le animó.

\- Es solo si pudiese estar una última vez con ella, decirla que la quiero y que voy a echarla de menos cada día- se separó de ella para enterrar la cara en sus manos- Pienso en ella todo el rato y el entrar aquí y ver sus cosas..., agradezco tanto todo lo que habéis hecho por mí- la miró.

\- Hey, Mon-el- le secó las lágrimas- Me parte el corazón verte así- admitió en a penas un susurro- Es difícil saber que no volverás a verla, pero, hey, quédate con lo bueno, con todos los momentos que has vivido con ella eso la mantendrá con vida- le aseguró.

La miró durante un par de segundos, sabiendo que llevaba verdad en sus palabras, que de esa manera la mantendría de por siempre con él.

\- Gracias- susurró.

\- ¿Por qué?- Kara parecía confundida al respecto.

\- Por creer en mí y apoyarme en todo- la respondió.

\- ¿Para qué iba a estar sino?- le sonrió- Mon-el, te quiero, en serio, eso no lo dudes nunca- afirmó antes de agachar la cabeza durante un par de segundos- Creo que hay algo que debo decirte- le miró nerviosa- Estoy... embarazada- habló finalmente.

No pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido, sin encontrar palabras para mostrar la alegría que le invadía en eso momentos, pues estaba bloqueado, por lo que lo único que supo hacer para mostrar sus sentimientos fue besarla.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¡Papi!- la menor de seis años corrió hasta él con los brazos estirados para que la alzara, ¿cómo negárselo?

\- ¿Qué tal el cole, peque?- besó su mejilla antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo y agarrarla la mano.

\- Bien- sonrió- ¿Podemos ir a comer helado?- le preguntó.

\- Ya sabes lo que dice tu madre, además, no sería justo para tu hermano, ¿no crees?- la respondió intentando persuadirla.

\- Supergirl no tiene por qué enterarse, por fi- suplicó.

\- Vale, pero de esto nada a tu madre- la miró seriamente.

\- ¡Bien!- exclamó emocionada.

En ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda alguna era igual que su madre. La pequeña de seis años conservaba los ojos azules de ella, sin embargo, su cabello era más oscuro, sin llegar a ser como el suyo, pero si había algo que la unía a Kara, era su manera de ser y su pasión por la comida.

La verdad que le sorprendía que a tan corta edad, fuese capaz de entender la situación, el hecho de que no eran de ese planeta y de que su propia curiosidad por ello la hubiese impulsado a aprender Kryptoniano y Daxamita, le impresionaba. Suspiró sabiendo con quién más guardaba esa parentesco de la inquietud por aprender, por no tener nunca un fin en su lista de preguntas y no parar hasta conseguirlas todas.

\- Mañana en clase tenemos que hablar de nuestra familia- le explicó mientras se comía una cucharada del helado- ¿Puedo hablar acerca de la tía Mya?- le preguntó.

Sintió como su corazón se encogía en puño en el momento que escuchó su nombre, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse, pero finalmente la miró, observando como su hija le miraba apenada, como si la doliera verle así, por lo que la sonrió sin querer asustarla.

\- ¿Por qué no ibas a poder?- la preguntó limpiándola la cara.

\- Porque nunca me has hablado de ella y cada vez que la nombro te pones a llorar, no quiero verte triste- explicó sus razones- ¿Quieres helado? A mí se me pasa la tristeza cuando como helado- comentó mientras le ofrecía.

\- No, peque, gracias- se rió ante su gesto- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento acerca de ella y así mañana podrás hablar de tu tía?- la miró sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero sabía que era necesario.

\- Sí, lo quiero saber todo- le respondió disponiéndose a escucharle, fijando su mirada en él, incluso olvidándose del helado por un par de segundos.

Permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos, buscando la manera de contárselo para que entendiera, aunque si era sincero, estaba buscando la manera de contárselo sin ponerse a llorar. Con el paso de los años era un hecho que había ido superando, sin embargo, todavía evitaba el hablar de ella muy directamente, pues era difícil hacerlo.

Sintió la impaciencia de su hija, quien no dejaba de mirarle expectante, como si fuese lo mejor que iba a escuchar en mucho tiempo.

\- Cuando eras pequeña la organización de CADMUS desapareció, pero cuando tu tía llegó la secuestraron, estuvo cinco meses allí- comenzó a hablar- La sacaron de allí, todo iba bien hasta que..., intentó protegernos y se entregó a ellos de nuevo...- se le entrecortó la voz- Traté de traerla de vuelta, pero la dispararon...- no podía seguir con su historia.

\- ¿Murió?- le preguntó en apenas un susurro.

\- Sí, cielo- respondió, consiguiendo que ella se estirase para abrazarle, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír ante su gesto.

\- ¿Y cómo era?- cuestionó una vez sentada de nuevo.

\- Igual de curiosa que tú- sonrió- La encantaba aprender acerca de todo, hacía muchas preguntas, en eso te pareces a ella- comentó.- Creo que os hubieseis llevado muy bien- afirmó.-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa y te enseño fotos de ella?- la preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siii, así puedo llevar alguna a clase- exclamó emocionada bajándose de la silla, no sin antes coger la tarrina de helado- Para Kai- apuntó antes de comenzasen a andar camino a casa.

Durante el camino continuaron con la misma conversación, centrándose en como era Mya, en sus gustos y aficiones, su personalidad... La verdad es que la pequeña estaba disfrutando de escuchar hablar de ella, fascinándose al enterarse de que tenía una lista de preguntas, de las cuales muchas quedaron sin resolver y, que entre ambos, podrían retomarla.

Kara les abrió la puerta, reparando en el helado, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de si podía seguir llamándose así, que traía su hija en la mano antes de mirarle a él arqueando una ceja.

\- Mon-el, tenemos unas normas para algo- se quejó.

\- Solo por un día- respondió él a la vez que escuchaba como le llamaban, por lo que no le sorprendió ver al pequeño Kai de dos años tratando de correr hacia él- Hey, peque- le cogió en brazos.- Mira lo que te ha traído tu hermana- se agachó a la altura de ambos, observando como el pequeño introducía la mano para después llevársela a la boca- Creo que es mejor si pruebas con la cuchara- se rió mientras se la ofrecía.

\- ¿Podemos ver las fotos?- fue su hija quien le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué fotos?- la nueva pregunta fue realizada por Kara, quien parecía bastante confusa al respecto.

\- Las de la tía Mya- respondió Marley hacia su madre con emoción contenida.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- su voz mostraba preocupación.

Asintió, sabiendo que esa caja llevaba guardada desde hacía siete años y que nunca, por muchas veces que lo había intentado, había conseguido volver a abrirla, pues siempre había algo que se lo terminaba impidiendo.

\- ¿Qué os parece si me uno?- preguntó- Y Kai, ¿verdad, peque?- le agarró de la mano.

\- Buena idea- susurró, pues prefería no pasar por eso solo.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el sillón, la menor entre ambos y el pequeño sobre el regazo de su madre, ambos escuchándoles atentamente a todas la anécdotas que contaban acerca de ella.

Les mostraron todas las fotografías, la verdad es que había algunas de las que él no era consciente, que había sido hechas a escondidas por Kara, como la que ella clamaba como favorita y, para ser justos, era la suya también. En ella su hermana se encontraba dormida mientras él la besaba la frente, expresaba tanto.

\- Quiero esta y esta y esta y...- empezó a señalar.

\- Peque, tienes que elegir dos- la frenó Kara antes de que pudiese escoger todas las restantes.

\- Vale, esa- señaló una en la que salía Mya sola pensativa, otra foto hecha a escondidas, pero que la mostraba tal y como era ella- Y...- la costaba decidirse por otra- Esa- terminó señalando a la famosa foto del baile.

\- Buena elección- la sonrió.

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerla- comentó en un susurro.

\- A ella también la hubiese gustado conoceros- la abrazó sintiendo unos bracitos rodeando en el suyo, por lo que levantó la cabeza para toparse con Kai, quien había apoyado la cabeza en su brazo - No me olvido de ti, renacuajo- le levantó en volandas antes de abrazarles a ambos.

\- ¿Y de mí?- cuestionó Kara pasando a abrazar a los tres con demasiada efusividad, situando su cabeza cerca de la suya- Estoy orgullosa de tí, Mon-el- le susurró.

\- Gracias- susurró de vuelta antes de besarla.

* * *

Aún permanecía sentado en el suelo, viendo todo lo que tenía guardado de su hermana, feliz por poder hacerlo, pues le había ayudado a superarlo del todo.

\- Están los dos dormidos- susurró Kara sentándose a su lado, cogiendo uno de los cuadernos que había en la caja.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó cogiendo la hoja que acababa de caer al suelo.

Lo desdobló con cuidado, sin querer romperla, con las manos temblorosas al no saber que se iba a encontrar. La letra de su hermana cubría prácticamente toda la cara del folio, parecía una carta, por lo que, a pesar del temor que le invadía, la leyó.

 _" No sé cuándo leerás esto, ni siquiera sé dónde estarás o dónde estaré yo, puede que para cuando lo estés haciendo hayan conseguido terminar conmigo, quien sabe, Mon-el. Aunque una cosa sí que la sé, si lo estás leyendo es porque no estoy contigo o sí, pero la probabilidad de que eso pasase es demasiado baja, pues si tuviese la oportunidad de deshacerme de esta carta, créeme, lo haría._

 _Lo siento, por todo lo que vas a vivir, porque soy consciente de que vas a culparte por mi decisión, vas a pensar que has hecho algo mal y que por eso estoy haciendo esto, pero no es cierto. Has hecho lo que debiste, me has mantenido a salvo y ahora es mi turno, debo ser yo quien te mantenga con vida y si esta es la única manera, pues que así sea._

 _He de admitir que tengo miedo, pues no sé a qué voy a enfrentarme esta vez, cuáles son sus ideas conmigo, pero necesito que me prometas una cosa: que si en algún momento volvemos a vernos, me recuerdes quién soy en caso de que me hayan vuelto en vuestra contra, por favor, hazlo, no dejes que me conviertan en uno de ellos._

 _Me gustaría que le leyeses esto a Kara o que la pasases la carta, porque esto va dirigido a ella._

 _Gracias, simplemente gracias por todo, Kara, empezando por el día que me encontraste y me sacaste de allí, al principio te tuve miedo, no te conocía y lo primero que me dijiste fue que estaba a salvo, pero no te creí, no quise hacerlo. Ahora lo pienso y no comprendo cómo fui capaz de actuar así, en serio, cumpliste tu palabra, junto con él me has mantenido protegida, incluso aquel día en CatCo... Gracias por estar ahí y escucharme, responder a mis preguntas sin fin, pero sobre todo por apoyarme y animarme para que siguiese mis sueños. La verdad es que me gustaría tener la valentía que tienes, todavía me sorprende el pensar que seas Supergirl._

 _He de confesarte algo, he visto a mi hermano con muchas chicas en Daxam, pero nunca antes le había visto mirar o implicarse con alguien de la manera en la que hace contigo._

 _Espero que no hagáis ningún tipo de locura, si es que podéis, que os centréis en ser felices y si en el algún momento tenéis peques, y no puedo hacerlo yo misma, que les habléis de mí y que les digáis que me hubiese gustado conocerles, que nos lo hubiésemos pasado muy bien._

 _Una cosa más, decirles a los demás que les quiero y que cada uno ha aportado cosas distintas que me han ayudado a conocer más acerca de este planeta o de otros, como Marte._

 _Creo que voy a terminar haciendo uso del kryptoniano: El Mayarah._

 _Os quiero,_

 _Mya"_

\- Está fechado, tres días antes de que se entregase a CADMUS- murmuró cuando terminó de leer la carta en voz alta- No iba a hacerlo, ¿qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?- se agarró la cabeza pasándole la carta a ella.

\- Mon-el, no vuelvas, no fue tu culpa- le miró seriamente.

\- No puedo evitar pensar en cómo hubiese sido todo si ella hubiese seguido con vida- admitió.

\- Yo tampoco- afirmó Kara- Me la imagino independizada, con una carrera en algo con lo que pudiese curiosear, con Zale- comenzó a hablar- La veo jugando con los niños, llevándolos al parque, siendo feliz- sonrió mientras le miraba.

\- No puedo dormir- fue la voz de Marley quien hizo que no pudiese llegar a responder.

La menor se sentó sobre su regazo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, señalando el peluche que aún permanecía en la caja, por lo que, a pesar de pensárselo, se lo terminó entregando.

\- ¿Era de Mya?- le preguntó mientras lo observaba- Es bonito- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Sonrió abrazándola, esperando a que se durmiera mientras continuaba viendo lo que le quedaba, encontrando la famosa lista de preguntas.

Besó la frente de su hija en el momento que su respiración se acompasó indicando que estaba dormida.

\- La hubiese gustado esto- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Feliz o triste final, en dependencia de como se vea. Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
